


Acceptable Risk

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla is displeased with Angelus, and for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Risk

  
Darla ran her fingers through Angelus's hair.

"Didn't I give you very explicit instructions," she whispered against the nape of his neck, "about how I wanted the Slayer situation handled?"

Angelus didn't answer. Darla tightened her grasp, snapping Angelus's head back so his throat was prone and his fiery, indignant eyes landed on the ceiling.

"Did you think that was a rhetorical question, boy?"

Angelus winced as Darla slowly wormed a thick, unyielding knot of leather up into him.

"You . . . may have," he muttered begrudgingly.

Darla began thrusting her false phallus at a leisurely pace. Angelus felt his cock stiffen despite the pain, the indignity, but tried not to let the feeling show on his face.

"And you chose to ignore my directive because . . . ?"

Darla's voice was a low purr now, and Angelus knew he was in trouble.

"I thought it was more . . . a suggestion."

Darla was silent for a moment, and Angelus smiled, reveling in his Sire's shock.

No matter the inevitable fury: totally worth it.  



End file.
